


bedroom nest

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (omega dean....my biggest weakness), Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past couple days have been rough; this is pretty nice, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedroom nest

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes - #3: Content

Dean eventually woke to the gentle rumbling of his alpha at his back and the safe-warm scent of their coupling blanketing everything in the room. He could immediately tell that his heat had finally passed, biological need totally sated by the man currently wrapped around him like a grumbly octopus. The achiness and nausea had completely gone, along with the fever and the general imperative to bend over and get a knot up his ass.

One of the best things about having a mate: perfect heat-cure, every time.

Cas must have been able to tell he’d woken up, because after a moment the alpha shifted and asked, “How are you feeling, Dean?”

It was a bit of an effort to find the energy needed to turn over, but he managed, tucking his front to Cas’ and shoving his nose in the crook of his alpha’s neck. He knew if they ventured out of their room without showering they’d probably offend the senses of anyone nearby, but for the moment the smell of the two of them together was like a heady drug. It was a biological thing, pheromones to make the omega pliant and unwilling to part from the alpha that had just mated it, but Dean had no objections. For once, he was in complete agreement with his body – leaving this bed was a shitty idea.

“Dean?”

“‘m feelin’ good,” Dean mumbled, mouthing against the skin of Cas’ throat. He passed his lips over the purpled bruise of Cas’ mating bite, relishing in the shiver he elicited from the alpha but not really interested in starting anything right now. He was too loose-limbed and sleepy, not to mention sore as hell in some pretty intimate places.

“Mm. I’m glad.” Cas pushed his nose against the crown of Dean’s head, snuffling and scenting for no other reason than that he could. His arms were like bands of steel that Dean was perfectly willing to be trapped inside, omega instincts crooning at the knowledge that he’d bagged a nice strong mate.

“You wanna go get somethin’ to eat?” Dean asked after a few long, peaceful moments of silence.

“In a bit, maybe. I’d like to lay with you a while, just like this. Without the mating drive clouding everything else.”

“Hey, no complaints here.”

They laid together for another half hour or so, Dean dozing against Cas’ collarbone, Cas stroking random patterns over the expanse of his back. It was just one of many small moments they’d shared together since becoming mates, probably meaningless in the grand scheme of things, but Dean loved it nonetheless. 


End file.
